Mortal Kombat: Quest for the Moon
by Zpan Sven
Summary: Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster parents after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient tournament called Mortal Kombat. UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1: Enough is Enough!

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Tired and weary of their home life, the twins' decision to leave is cemented after a fierce encounter between Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

I own what has a by their name and that won't show up until the next chapter.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER ONE: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!**

-

-

-

To any whom might have looked or paid attention to the young woman that walked passed them, they would have noticed the blood beginning to seep through the back of her jacket or her slight limp, but they had far more important things to worry about. The young woman, a stunningly beautiful petite platinum-blonde around the age of seventeen, walked up the front steps of an average suburban house where she and her twin brother Shingo resided with their foster parents, the Hidoi, a middle aged childless couple; she never called it home, because to her, it was never home. She sighed and silently opened the front door. Silent as a shadow, she crept inside and quietly closed the door and made her way towards the staircase praying to _Kami-sama_ that...

"USAGI! Where have you been!" an irate voice shrieked harshly behind her. She concealed a wince and readjusted her school bag to keep it from digging into a particularly painful cut on her back.

The young woman, Usagi, wearily turned to face her irate foster parents and their combined wrath. There was concern when she saw past them into the kitchen where Shingo had been doing his homework – there was a small splatter of blood that no one had noticed to clean up on the floor under the chair he had been sitting in when she had left.

"I was --" She began only to be stopped by her foster father grabbing hold of her long platinum-blonde hair and pulling her down the stairs.

Usagi winced as she landed on her freshly wounded back before her foster father forced her to her feet by pulling her up by her hair. She gritted her teeth against the pain and stood ready to flee to the dubious safety of her bedroom. Out of the corner of one sapphire blue eye, she could see her foster mother smiling viscously in enjoyment of her pain.

"You are grounded for the next two months, you stupid little bitch." Her foster father shouted as he threw her up against the stairs, "Now go to your room until its time for you to make us dinner, you little whore."

Usagi nodded swiftly and all but ran up the stairs and into the small bedroom she shared with her twin. She quietly closed the door behind her, her eyes scanning the room for her twin. Carefully the petite young woman limped to the center of the bedroom, looking around the tiny, cramped room. The walls were a dingy white and the carpet a colorless gray; the same gray as the worn coverlet and sheets on the small twin beds, each with a hard mattress and a single flat pillow. Lying under the thin covers of his bed was Shingo, who had the covers pulled over his head. Pushed in the corner was a dresser, filled with their meager possessions. That was all that occupied the tiny room they shared. The only thing Usagi liked about it was the single window that faced the backyard.

Her back was screaming in pain from where she had been thrown into a tree. '_I wonder what will kill me first...my foster parents or my job as Sailor Moon?_' Usagi wondered with a slight snort of disgust, setting her school bag down and making her way over to where her brother lay.

Through that window, Usagi and Shingo would go to save the world, as Sailor and Soldier Moon... not that her foster family cared. They had no idea that that the heroes that they idealized was their foster children.

Just then, her communicator disguised as a watch went off and heard Shingo's going off as well and he stirred under the covers, a soft man of pain escaping him. She opened her communicator wearily and looked at Rei's angered face.

"Usagi! Shingo! Hurry up and get to the park." Rei spat before cutting off the communication. Sighing, the petite blonde closed her communicator and looked down at her twin brother's prone form.

"You stay put – I'll tell them you've got the 'flu and can't make it," the teen super-heroine said softly.

"Doomo," Shingo said hoarsely, pulling the covers down to look at his sister through a pair of almost swollen shut eyes.

Usagi's shoulders drooped as she walked over to the window – even with their Senshi's ability of an increased rate of healing, they were still walking wounded with all the damage inflicted on them from their foster family and the enemy. Lifting her head, she noted that sunset had begun. As quickly as she could, Usagi opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. She agilely ran down the roof and flipped down to gracefully land in the shadows of the towering trees shading the house.

Gritting her teeth and bracing herself for the pain, she took off for the park only stopping a few blocks away to duck into a shadowed and abandoned alley. She held up her broach and whispered, "Moon Crystal Power!"

Instantly in a flash of light she was transformed into the pretty sailor suited champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. Moon leaped up onto one of the buildings' fire escapes and rushed to the rooftop. Once there, she began to leap from rooftop to rooftop until she came to the rooftop of the building across from the side entrance to the park. Gracefully Moon leapt down from the rooftop and ran through the side entrance into the park, on guard from any possible ambush. She kept running, only slowing down to stealthily approach what she believed might be the battlefield, hiding her aura as she prepared to attack. To her surprise, she found the Sailor Senshi standing around. Had they defeated the Youma already? Her keen eyes scanned the area around them and found no signs of a battle. What was going on?

"Where are they?" Mars grumbled.

"I'm right behind you, Mars." Moon said coldly. "My twin's too sick, so he couldn't make it."

The Sailor Senshi whirled about to face Moon, surprised that she had managed to sneak up on them.

"Where's the Youma?" Moon questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A sly look suddenly appeared on Mars's face as she spoke, "I don't recall saying anything about a Youma."

Moon was instantly on guard and looked at her fellow Sailor Senshi with a forced calm. Mercury and Jupiter had sad looks on their faces and Venus refused to meet her eyes.

"If there is no Youma to fight, I will be leaving. I have no time for idle chatter, not with my brother as sick as he is. If there's to be a Senshi Meeting, let's have it at the Temple or Jupiter's apartment." Moon informed them coldly, ignoring the pain in her back as she turned and began to walk away from her comrades. Shingo would need medical treatment, she was certain and she didn't want her foster parents to find out she had slipped out – they'd probably take it out on her twin.

"It's about Tuxedo Kamen." Mars said.

Moon didn't even pause as she stated, "What, has he betrayed us yet again? Really, it's getting to be quite a bother rescuing him from whatever menace comes along…"

Mars's face went as red as her skirt before it began to turn an interesting shade of purple. The other Inner Senshi began to edge away from the Mars Senshi as her crimson battle aura appeared. Mercury's blue eyes widened when Mars's lifted her glowing hands, summoning one of her attacks.

'_She wouldn't!'_ Mercury thought in shock as the unthinkable happened.

"**_Mars Burning Mandala!_**" Mars shrieked throwing her flame attack at Moon.

"_Sailor Moon!_" Jupiter screamed in horror as her leader was thrown several feet forward.

Moon pushed herself up, pain screaming through out her body. Gritting her teeth, she stood and turned to face Mars, her anger making her shoulders square and her back straighten, despite her pain. The Tsuki-hime's sapphire blue eyes hardened, flashing silver as her gloved hands curled into fists.

"That was your biggest and last mistake," Moon stated, her muscles loosening as she prepared to attack the treacherous Mars-hime.

Mars smirked cruelly and sneered, "What, the widdle baby going to cry and deafen me now?"

The other Senshi gaped at Mars and wondered if she was insane as they watched as she lifted her glowing hands, ready to launch another of her flame attacks.

She never got the chance.

Moon leapt forward, bringing her leg up into a perfect jump kick. Shades of herself seemed to trail behind her as though her shadow was having difficulty keeping up with her from the speed she was displaying. Her booted foot slammed into Mars's chest, sending the larger girl flying backwards to hit the ground hard. Gracefully Moon landed on the ground before the fallen Mars and picked the raven-haired girl up by the front of her sailor-like fuku. The ebon-haired Senshi lifted her fist to punch Moon but never got to throw the punch as the platinum-blonde slammed the back of her own fist across the other Senshi's jaw. The other girl's head snapped to the side, blood and saliva flying from her lips as her teeth lacerated the inside of her cheek and lips. Harshly the Tsuki-hime shoved Mars away from her but shifted her weight on the balls of her feet, ready to kick Mars's ass all over the park if that's what it took.

"Well, Mars?" Sneered Moon as she cracked her knuckles, her silver eyes glowing with the power of the White Moon Kingdom.

Mars staggered to her feet, clutching her aching jaw as she tried to stare the much more petite Senshi down. Moon didn't back down and from the silver glow that surrounded her, she was ready to continue fighting. Jupiter and Venus stepped between the two to prevent the fight from continuing while Mercury stared aghast at the readings her mini-laptop was showing her.

"Tuxedo Kamen has betrayed us again and we want to go after him, to try and bring him back to our side," Venus said, glaring at Mars.

"Why bother? He will just betray us again and again and again…I could go on…" Moon sighed, shaking her head as she turned away from them.

"Some leader you are!" Screeched the enraged Mars while she was futilely trying to pull out of Jupiter's hold, who had caught her in a tight grip when she had gone to lunge for the Tsuki-hime to restart the fight.

Moon paused, turning back to stare coldly into Mars's eyes and spoke in a soft voice edged in steel, "You want to lead so badly? Guess what, you're now in charge. I wonder how many of the others will stay in the group with you as leader. I have a hunch that they will follow my lead and strike off on their own in order to get away from a psycho-bitch like you. Have a nice life. If I ever see you again, I **will** strip you of your title and powers as is my right as the tsuki-hime."

With that announcement, Moon then turned and stalked away from her former comrades with the grace only royalty possessed. Slipping into an alley, she stood, fists clenched. Taking a calming breath, she allowed the transformation to fade away. By then she had regained her hold on her temper and hurried out of the alley to go help Shingo. Silently she ran into the backyard before agilely leaping upon the roof and climbed back into the bedroom she shared with her brother.

"Usa?" Shingo's head lifted slightly and he looked relieved. "You OK? I felt so much anger through our link…"

"I've been better," she sighed as she kneeled at his bedside. "Tuxedo Kamen's been brainwashed by this mystery enemy of ours."

"**_Again_**!" He groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "What a baka!"

"That's my opinion of it too. He gets brainwashed too easily which makes me wonder if he's really on our side."

"You tell the others this?" He queried.

"Nope. I quit the Senshi after Rei attacked me."

"She did what!" he hissed, sitting up abruptly, only to bite back a yelp of agony as pain lanced through his side.

"Stay down!" she warned, helping him lay back.

"_Itai_…" He gritted his teeth. "You are the Tsuki-no-Hime -- how dare she attack you! What about the others? What did they do?"

"They were in shock from what I could see. But then again they also wanted to rescue Tuxedo-baka…" She grumbled.

"…I am glad you're back. I felt _something_ in the room with me while you were gone." He said softly.

She tensed, turning as she looked around the room warily. There did seem to be something **off** about the room, now that he mentioned it. Her eyes landed on the clock. Maybe, just maybe….

"Do you feel up to leaving?" Usagi asked softly.

"Leave? As in…run away? Where would we go?" He looked surprised at his twin.

"The Outers probably." She sighed. He nodded.

"Let's do it – the beatings have been getting worse and worse…even our enhanced rate of healing is not able to keep up." Shingo agreed.

"Right." She stood swiftly and hurried over to the tiny dresser that housed all of their clothing. Shingo rolled out of the bed carefully as she started pulling the clothing out of the dresser and setting them on her bed. When they were all on her bed she crouched down and pulled a gym bag out from underneath her bed and behind her knew that her twin was doing the same. Opening up her bag, she carefully began to pack her meager possessions into it and tucked her small stash of cash in a pouch before zipping it into the inner lining of the bag. She went into the closet and grabbed their school bags as Shingo packed his clothing into his bag. He was zipping his own stash of money away as she set his school bag beside him.

In unison they pulled out their school books and put all of their respective writing and drawing supplies in their school bags. Taking his school books and her own, Usagi stood placed them onto their shared dresser. That was when she saw it -- a scroll of ancient looking paper that had a dragon symbol emblazoned on the wax that sealed it closed.

"Shingo," she hissed softly and heard him grunt slightly in pain as she stood and limped over to her side.

"What do you think it is?" He murmured, looking at the scroll warily. "Think it might be a trap?"

"Only one way to find out," the Tsuki-hime said grimly. She picked up the scroll and broke the wax emblem, unrolling it and reading what had been written on it. In a low voice she read the kanji that was written on it to her twin brother, "Noble warriors of the Moon, you have been Chosen to take part in the ancient and noble tournament Mortal Kombat..."

She stopped reading it and looked up at Shingo, a hard, cynical smile on her face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." He was looking at the address provided at the bottom. "By the time we get to that pick up location, we'll be fully healed and ready to kick ass. Let's do it."

Usagi rolled the scroll back up and they turned, placing their respective luggage into their sub-space pockets. Stealthily they crept to the still open window and slipped out, as silent as the clouds drifting across the Moon…


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Serenity

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Arriving at the dock in Hong Kong, Usagi and Shingo make a few changes, revealing their true selves at long last...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

-

-

-

**CHAPTER TWO: THE RETURN OF SERENITY AND TRANQUILITY**

-

-

-

-

"I kinda feel sorry for the others," Shingo said.

"True, them having to put up with Rei on a power trip. Maybe Luna'll get annoyed enough and bitch her out." Usagi agreed.

Since their foster parents wouldn't allow for pets, Usagi's advisor had been forced to assume her human form and lived with Makoto and her twin brother Zeus, giving them a maternal figure to look to for guidance. It hadn't taken Luna long to hack her way into the school's database and have herself set up as their legal guardian so Child Protective Services would come sniffing around and bothering them. When Minako had arrived, Artemis too took his human form and moved in with them, giving them a father figure. Not too long afterwards, Luna and Artemis were engaged then wed.

Shingo had been right. By the time they had arrived in Hong Kong, their injuries had healed. Remarkable what a few days without being beaten by their foster parents and being attacked by Youma could do along side the gift of an enhanced healing factor. Silently they walked through the streets of Hong Kong until they reached the docks. The twins walked silently through the docks of Hong Kong, searching for the pier that would take her to the Mortal Kombat tournament. She looked at the pier numbers while he read the map. When they reached the pier, they both agreed to keep out of sight until the boat arrived. Staying in the protective shroud of the shadows, they watched and waited, observing those who would become their opponents.

"This Mortal Kombat certainly has some real heavy hitters participating in it." Shingo murmured, eyeing the group that had gathered at the pier.

"Agreed; we don't have to hide any more." She stated and they looked at each other with identical smirks.

With that, they dropped the disguise their true parents had forced them to wear. Closing her eyes, Usagi allowed her true self to be revealed. Her platinum-blonde hair became lengthened to nearly brush the ground and changed into a glorious silver while her skin seemed to shimmer as it paled to a translucent ivory. Her sapphire blue eyes became a silvery-blue and as her eyes opened, her golden crescent moon birthmark appeared on her brow. Shingo's eyes closed as his true self came to the surface, dissipating his disguise. His light brown/dark sandy blonde hair paled into silver, seeming to fluff out slightly and resettled to be neatly combed back from his face. His lightly tanned skinned paled to the same translucent ivory as his twin's, as did his eyes change to the same silver-blue. The golden crescent moon appeared on his brow as his eyes opened.

"These clothes have **so** gotta go—they so don't go with our look," he quipped and she snickered slightly in agreement.

Using the disguise pen, they changed their clothing, she from her jeans and t-shirt into a more suitable fighting uniform of a black bodysuit that covered her completely from throat to toes; with the suit was a pair of thigh-high black leather boots with sliver bracers on the shins and a tight black jacket with silver forearm bracers and black gloves. Shingo's tee-shirt and jeans changed as well, forming a more masculine version of what his sister wore, adding light ninjitsu armor of black trimmed in silver over his bodysuit, boots, and gloves.

She reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out a silver scimitar with a corresponding black sheath. With casual ease she strapped the sheath to a sword belt around her waist and sheathed the silver scimitar.

"Ooh, nice! Good to see you using Mom's Lunar Scimitar!" Shingo said in approval, pulling out one that was almost identical to hers from his own sub-space pocket. "Maybe we can spar a bit later – it's be a while since we did and we wouldn't want to get rusty."

"I agree – if you promise me you'll go easy on me? You always were ferocious with Grandfather's blade." She chuckled softly and smiled when he laughed with her. It had been a while since they had truly laughed like this.

"Are you ready?" The silver-haired teenaged boy asked his twin.

"As ready as I'll every be." She said firmly and took a calming breath before stepping out of the shadows, Shingo following her.

Ready, they strode over to a deserted spot to wait for the boat...

-

-

-

-

-

Not too far away from the brooding twins was a pair of fighters. One was a tall blonde woman dressed in a black police/military type uniform, her long hair pulled back in a high tail that was drawn through the back of her black ball-cap, while beside her was a large man of African descent dressed in a similar uniform to the woman's. His heavily muscled arms were covered with experimental biomechanical armor that gleamed in the dim light of the cloudy day.

The blonde, Lt. Sonya Blade, turned to the large man who was her partner Major Jackson 'Jax' Briggs and raised a brow before asking, "What are you up to?"

Jax sheepishly looked up from the explosives he was rigging and replied, "Just making a back-up plan, Sonya."

"Uh huh, _sure_, Jax…" The blonde Special Forces Lieutenant drawled, eyeing him dubiously.

Jax gave her a look of mock hurt but he then noticed someone behind her. "Hi, Lui Kang."

Sonya turned to face a troubled Chosen One. The Oriental man had a slight frown on his expressive features and worry was evident in his dark brown eyes. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled back from his face with his usual red black bandanna, and the tails of his bandanna moved slightly in the breeze.

"What's wrong, Lui?" she asked him, concern in her voice.

"Rayden told me about some new fighters that troubled him. He wouldn't tell me much..." Lui's voice trailed of as he saw the sad, yet regal looking young woman and man standing a distance away. The young woman reminded him of his Love, the Princess of Edenia, Kitana, while the young man reminded him of Sub-Zero. She had long silver hair pulled up in an unusual oriental hairstyle of two buns on each side of her head with long streamers of hair flowing from the buns, while he had short neatly combed back silver hair. Their pale complexions seemed to gleam in the dim light, giving them a faintly ethereal appearance. From their similar appearances, he guessed they were siblings, twins possibly from how similar in age they were.

"Wow." Jax said, catching sight of the young twins.

"What?" Sonya asked as she strained to see what they were looking at.

"It's those two, the new fighters. I can sense their power...it's amazing..." Lui said in awe.

-

-

-

-

-

Usagi could sense the other fighters staring at Shingo and herself. She really did not care and knew he didn't either; at the moment they were trying to decide on combat names.

"Moon? How about Tsuki?" he asked, raising a silver brow.

"Hmm. Either one might work for you. I'm thinking of just using Serenity myself…" she replied.

Shingo nodded in agreement. "It is time we revealed we were alive. I guess I'll just go by Tranquility."

They stopped the debate when she saw the ancient ship that was seemingly carried in by the thick rolling waves of supernatural fog. It creaked loudly and Tranquility's eyes were wide in disbelief – how was that decrepit old thing able to stay afloat! It looked as old as the ruins of the White Moon Kingdom! Serenity could understand her twin's apprehension – he adored sailing and would have joined the Imperial Navy if their mother hadn't been who worried he might end up hurt going against the few rare pirate gangs that sailed the Lunar Seas; she could understand why since while the pirate gangs were rare, they made up for their scant numbers in sheer viciousness.

Tranquility grumbled and cringed, but made his way towards the other fighters that were assembling to board the ancient vessel with Serenity trailing behind him, unconsciously looking for life boats. He could feel Serenity's reassuring hand on his shoulder blade and smiled, looking back at his twin. That was when they heard it. Running footsteps were heading towards them and the other fighters.

Turning, they saw a young man around the age of nineteen running towards them. He was tall, around 6'5" in height and possessed a very muscular build; she could see the muscles bulging underneath his black muscle shirt and black denim pants, with a black and gold trimmed gym bag tossed casually over one shoulder. Not too far behind him was a red-haired young woman of the same age as the male dressed in a bodysuit done in crimson and black colors chasing him. Bouncing on her shoulders was a black and crimson pack, which had a coiled whip strapped to one side.

"We are not late! I told you!" The young man shouted in a low, husky baritone that made the fine hairs of women -- and some men -- rise up and tremble in pleasure.

"Scorpious no baka! Kisama!" The young woman screamed at him, her voice a husky tenor that some of the men felt should only coo in pleasure.

The young man, Scorpious, didn't respond as he raced by the group of fighters. He made a spectacular leap into the air and his body spun around as he flipped through the air and landed with a solid thud on the ancient boat's deck. Scorpious turned and smirked at the red-haired young woman.

The Lunar twins exchanged a glance and Serenity raised a brow. Tranquility gave a shrug and they, along the other fighters, boarded the vessel, none noticing the shadowy being that followed them...

-

-


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Serenity and Tranquility get to know the Chosen Warriors of the Earth Realm...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER THREE: GETTING TO KNOW YOU…**

-

-

-

Serenity entered the cargo hold behind Magnus, one hand on the hilt of her silver scimitar. The blind man stepped aside and the tsuki-hime got a good glimpse at those that were waiting. Tranquility was looking rather amused as he observed the other participants of the tournament. One was another man with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black baseball cap, denim pants, white t-shirt, and a police issued bulletproof vest with 'SFCP' written on the front and back of the vest. He was currently nervously checking the ammo in his semi-automatic handgun and darting glances at the others in the room. Serenity could understand his nervousness and Tranquility's amusement; several of the others were rather...unusual.

There was a tall man in a ninja's uniform almost exactly like Scorpious's with the exception of his color being a pale yellow. This ninja had pale yellow eyes and to his left stood the red-haired woman from earlier. The woman was currently tossing a large ball of fire from one hand to another while she glared at another of the room's occupants. The one receiving the death glare was another tall ninja; this one was garbed in blue and black, with obsidian eyes and a red scar running over one eye. This ninja's arms were crossed over his chest and he returned the fiery woman's glare with a disdainful cold stare.

"Everyone, listen and listen good, I'm not in the mood to repeat myself." Rayden said as he stepped into everyone's view. "Shao Khan has been resurrected and is after his former wife, Sindel the Queen of Edenia, whose soul was reborn here in the Earth Realm. We are returning to the isle to combat the forces of OutWorld, and that includes the Emperor himself. While your souls are safe from Shao Khan, your lives are not, so be very careful. Some of you are not familiar with each other; I recommend you begin introducing each other. Kurtis, how about you go first?"

The man in the bulletproof vest jerked slightly and looked at Rayden, "Uh, sure... I'm Sergeant Kurtis Stryker, and I'm a member of the San Francisco Police Department, Riot Control division. Lord Magnus came and told me that my 'destiny is intertwined with the tournament of Mortal Kombat and that I must do my duty to defend the Earth Realm'. I though he was full of it, but then those mutant things attacked... I fought the best I could at first until I was outnumbered – then I ran. I was ambushed by more of those mutants and then this robot thing saved my ass."

The ninja with the scar straightened and stared at Stryker with intent eyes, "Describe the robot."

"Take a look for yourself. Clarimond? Are you there?" Stryker looked around the room, biting his lip.

"Affirmative, Sergeant Stryker," stated a harsh mechanical voice as the air beside Stryker seemed to ripple and a robot that was five feet eight inches in height and encased in a silvery-gray armor appeared. A bluish-grey visor covered where the eyes on a human would be located. It's head turned to stare at Rayden, "Unit designation: Clarimond. Unit Clarimond was developed eighteen years ago and fully constructed two months ago. Mission: protect the Chosen warriors of the Earth Realm in the tournament known as Mortal Kombat."

The scarred ninja snorted, "A cyber to protect us. Ironic."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the others, Sub-Zero?" Rayden asked the blue and black clad man.

"Fine," Sub-Zero grunted, "I am the sixth generation Lin Kuei warrior who carries the mantle of Sub-Zero; my elder brother, the fifth Sub-Zero was killed in the first Mortal Kombat of this generation by Scorpion. I have left my clan and am now marked for death," as he said that, Sub-Zero pointed to the scar on his face, "I am being pursued by the Lin Kuei's latest experiment in their attempt to create a perfect super-soldier. They are ironically cybers like our new friend over there; hard to believe the monsters I helped to create are hunting me down."

"I'm Lt. Sonya Blade, US Special Forces. This is the third Tournament I've been in. Hopefully this time around, we'll put an end to this shit once and for all." Said the tall blonde woman Serenity had seen earlier on the dock before she pointed to the large man with the biomechanical armor covering his arms. "He's my partner, Major Jackson 'Jax' Briggs."

"I am Lui Kang and she is Kitana." Said the Oriental man with the red bandanna as he gestured to the woman in blue beside him, "I am the current Champion of Mortal Kombat and she is the Princess of the Edenia, daughter of Queen Sindel."

"I am Sabra, daughter of Hanzo Hashabi, also known as Scorpion. My Mother is Khara Khan, the granddaughter of Shao Khan. I lead the ninja clan known as the Sa'hill and am the Elemental Guardian of Fire," stated the red haired woman as she pointed to the ninja beside her when she had told of her parentage, "Magnus over there is my elder brother. Don't let his youthful appearance fool you; he's almost five hundred years old. Scorpious," she pointed to the unmasked ninja, "Is my twin brother. I think I'll let him fill you in about his past."

"Like she said, I'm Scorpious. It's not my real name, nor do I even care to know it," Scorpious said, "Not much to tell about me. I was captured and enslaved by the Lin Kuei when I was five, and escaped from them when I was fifteen."

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Johnny Cage, martial artist and movie actor," Said a man with brown hair and dark sunglasses, garbed in a black expensive tailored suit.

"I've seen a couple of your movies -- and threw up after the fact," a deep baritone stated dryly from the doorway behind Serenity. "I'm Scorpio, son of Hanzo Hashabi, brother to Magnus, Sabra, and Scorpious. Like my baby brother and father, I'm using an alias."

Serenity got a good look at the man called Scorpio; he was tall, but not as tall as Scorpious. At the moment, Scorpio was casually leaning against the doorframe, his muscular arms crossed over his muscular chest. He was garbed almost completely in black with the exceptions of his yellow forearm braces. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled back in a tight tail and his golden-hazel eyes held amusement as he looked at the motley group of combatants.

"I am Scorpion, and I am a demon as well as a ninja. You know who my kids are so that's basically it..." the father ninja said with a shrug.

"Umm... I guess it's my turn, huh? I'm Kung Lao, the descent of the Great Kung Lao of the Order of the White Lotus," another Oriental man who wore black and tan and had a sombrero type hat that had a razor blade on its edge offered timidly. Serenity had a feeling that in battle he'd show his true strength; from the look in her twin's eye she could see he agreed with her assessment.

"It is your turn, your majesties." Rayden said as he tilted his head towards Serenity and Tranquility. All eyes turned to the shadowy figure that had been standing behind Magnus the whole time, as well as darting a glance to the young man whom had been silent during the introductions. The figure stepped into the light and most of the males' jaws touched the deck. Serenity eyed the group coolly before she smiled slightly at Kitana.

"Kitana. It's been a while since I saw you last. I am pleased to see that you have decided to finally rebel against that bastard you call step-father," Serenity said regally, stepping towards the Edenia-hime, lifting her arms for a hug.

"I was saddened by the news of the passing of your family, Senshi and yourself, Serenity, Tranquility," Kitana said as she stepped forward and the two hugged.

"Yeah well dieing sucked big time." Tranquility snorted as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both. "I missed you Kit-neechan – no one to play pranks on. You still got a crush on my big brother?"

"No, little brother," Kitana chuckled, "I moved on and am now with my soulmate Lui Kang."

"Good," Serenity was pleased that her friend was happy.

The three broke the embrace and Serenity turned her gaze back to the kombatants, "I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity the thirteenth of the White Moon Kingdom. I am also known as the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon."

"I am the reincarnation of Prince Tranquility the fourth of the White Moon Kingdom, known also as in today's society as the Soldier Senshi Soldier Moon." Tranquility added.

"My twin brother and I received a scroll saying we were invited to participate in the Tournament so we decided to join." Serenity stated.

"I asked a mutual friend to make certain you received the invitation." Rayden said with a grin.

Serenity and Tranquility both returned that grin, "Guess I'll have to thank a certain Sailor Senshi of Time, ne?"

"Definitely," the _ouji_ smirked.

"Guess so." Rayden chuckled.

"So how do you propose we destroy Shao Khan this go around?" Lui Kang asked.

"Defeat his henchmen then him, basically the usual." Rayden said with a sigh, "The rules of Mortal Kombat still apply; we can do no more, no less."

"Rules are made to be broken, Lord Rayden," Serenity said with a smirk, "Khan's bound to have his own hidden fighters; I say we do the same. Clarimond seems to be here mainly to protect us, so we should keep it in the shadows. Maybe do the same with Scorpio; he seems to be proficient at skulking around in the shadows."

"I like the way you think," Scorpio said with a grin, "Sounds reasonable to me, but can we do it?"

"_Hai_," Magnus said with a slight nod, "The Kombatants are allowed to have a personal guard. Clarimond and Scorpio will be sufficient to pull that role off. The only times they are permitted to be in any form of combat is either training spars or when they are in the act of protecting their designated kombatants. Rayden and I cannot interfere; we are only allowed to defend ourselves."

"I shall watch after my father, brother, sister, Sub-Zero, and Kung Lao." Scorpio said, "Can you handle the rest, Clarimond?"

"Affirmative," the Cyber responded.

"Since that is settled, why don't you all go back to your cabins and rest? I have a feeling you will need it to kick OutWorld ass." Magnus suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Stryker shouted, pumping his fist in the air in a move of victory. The police officer noticed that all eyes were on him and blushed in embarrassment.

"Your enthusiasm is duly noted, Sergeant Stryker," Clarimond stated.

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity once more found herself on the deck staring at the moon, Tranquility beside her this time. She tilted her head and looked at the silent figure on the other side of her. Sailor Pluto stood there, not speaking, her head tilted back as she too stared at the moon and stars. Her tanned skin was silvery-gold under the moon's light and her long dark green hair appeared almost obsidian as it spilled down her shoulders and back. The Pluto-hime turned her maroon gaze to the _tsuki-hime_ and _tsuki-ouji _and smiled slightly.

"On night like this, you can almost see the ruins of the Palace." Sailor Pluto said with a sad smile.

"I miss Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, and Sol-nii-chan so much, Setsuna-momma..." Serenity whispered and the older woman took the young hime into a gentle hug. They could feel Tranquility wrap his arms around them both, resting his head on Serenity's.

"I miss them too, chibi-hime." Setsuna said as she stroked the tsuki-hime's silver hair.

"Will we ever see them again?" Tranquility asked softly.

"_Hai, ouji_, when Mortal Kombat is over, we will go to them. Maybe then we can find out peace and happiness." Setsuna replied.

"I pray so," Serenity murmured sadly.

"We will," Tranquility's voice was determined. "I know we will."

The three continued to gaze at the Moon and stars, allowing themselves to remember the happier memories of their previous life, never noticing the dark, shadowy figure that watched them silently from the shadows of a doorway...


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** After assembling in the Dining hall, they find that Shao Khan has arranged for a display of the insane strength of his newest champion: Nig'ia of the Nagian species! After almost killing one of the OutWorld guards, the Nagian is called off by Shao Khan. Serenity then surprises the others by healing the wounded Guardsman. The next morning, the shadowy figure accidentally walks in on Serenity's shower, almost getting discovered!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER FOUR: ARRIVAL**

-

-

-

The Chosen were grim as they left the boat and made their way to the main hall. Serenity kept her eyes ahead, trying not to stare at the mutated warriors that were acting as guards for Shao Khan. She could feel Tranquility walking along side of her doing likewise, his hands loosely clenched into fists, always ready for an ambush due to the constant training and threat when Metal'la reigned over the Dark Kingdom and attacked their home.

Rayden looked over his shoulder at Earth's Chosen and smiled slightly as they entered the main hall, "Eat while you can. Knowing Shao Khan, he'll have some sort of demonstration for us soon."

"It fits with his personality," Tranquility agreed.

The Chosen sat down at the long tables, most grabbing dinner plates or bowls, filling them with all sorts of foods and soups. Surprisingly, the cyber picked up two large apples; a small blade sprung from Clarimond's forearm and the cyber idly peeled both fruits and sliced them into sections. Unaware that Clarimond had an audience, it lifted the chin piece of its helmet, up to where a human's mouth would be located, and slid a sliver of apple through the slight opening. There was the sound of grinding crunches as the cyber chewed the fruit and then there was a sound similar to a human swallowing. The cyber unexpectedly turned its head towards them, as though suddenly aware it had an audience.

"You can eat?" Sub-Zero asked in amazement.

"Affirmative," the cyber replied before returning to its fruit.

Sub-Zero was about to ask more questions when Sabra kicked him sharply in the shin. He glared at the daughter of Scorpion, who scowled back at him fiercely, her crimson eyes smoldering with repressed power.

"Settle down you two," Tranquility said, rolling his eyes at the older warriors' antic. "Eat while you can."

Heeding the young tsuki-ouji's advice, the Chosen settled down, reluctantly eating their meal. Halfway through the meal, the cyber suddenly lifted it's head and stared at one of the large doorways.

"Unknown entity detected," Clarimond stated in it's dull monotone. "Scanning..."

"Holy shit..." Stryker breathed, his eyes widening in horrified shock.

There, in the doorway, stood a massive being, neither Shokan, nor Centaur, both species that the Chosen were familiar with. This being was a towering creature with the upper body of a heavily muscular man which smoothly tapered down into a serpentine lower body. Dark forest green scales shimmered as the creature shifted his weight and folded his arms over his chest, showing the large spur/spikes that ran down his forearms and out the elbows. His face was similar to Reptile's true Saurian features, with his scaly visage and sharp features. He had short, spiky blackish-green hair, golden-green eyes, and large, long -- and very sharp -- teeth peeked out from beneath his scaly lips. The creature's bulk was so great only sharp thin rays of light managed to make their way through the doorway.

"Species is unknown," Clarimond reported in its monotone.

"Nagian," Serenity hissed, one hand resting on the hilt of her silver scimitar; behind her she could hear the familiar rattle of her twin drawing his blade.

"K'so." Rayden swore while Magnus paled.

The Outworld mutants who served as Guards began overturning tables, and the combatants each leapt backwards, cursing the Guardsmen. Several of the Guard lined up, and the creature slithered downed the long stairs. One brave -- or really, really stupid -- Guard stood ready to battle the creature. He slithered up to the guard and stared down at the six and a half foot tall Guard from a lofty near nine feet of height. The creature grinned, and in that grin they saw pure malevolence and depravity.

He struck with blinding speed; his tail slammed into the guard, sending the mutant flying across the dining room. The mutant guard slammed into a far wall and lifelessly slid down the wall to the floor, leaving behind a trail of dark green blood. Stirring slightly, much to the astonishment of the spectators, the guard gave a pathetic, pain-filled groan. Coiling his serpentine lower body, the creature sprang forward as though on a spring and landed heavily before the fallen mutant. His tail lashed out and wrapped around the nearly lifeless guard's body, hefting the mutant into the air. The creature's tail tightened around the guard and the mutant's bones popped and broke audibly.

Serenity's face tightened as she bellowed in an authoritive voice, "Release him! NOW!"

The creature turned his head to see who dared order him. His eyes widened as he saw the delicate looking young woman step forward, her silvery-blue eyes narrowed and her shoulders straight and thrown back with pride. Behind her stood a young man who bore the young woman a striking resemblance, a silvery-gray cybernetic warrior, and a man in the uniform of a San Francisco Police Officer. Directly behind them stood a towering ninja in black and dark yellow, whose gold eyes were narrowed and boring directly into his. The creature tightened his grip and the guard gurgled helplessly.

Stryker drew his handgun and leveled the weapon at the creature. "Set him down, nice and easy!"

The creature turned its/his gaze to the police officer and smiled maliciously. With a flick of his tail, the sound of the guard's back breaking and his weak cry of pain echoed throughout the dining hall.

"You deformed sack of shit!" Stryker roared in anger as he released his weapon's safety.

The creature's visage showed his rage; he most certainly did not appreciate Stryker's opinion of his appearance. Before the policeman could squeeze off a round, Clarimond tackled the police officer out of the path of the near lifelessly body of the mutant guard. Behind the guard's body was the tip of the creature's tail; the tail tip went through the heavy wooden table in a manner akin to a hot blade through butter. With a slight jerk he yanked his tail from the table, revealing the wicked looking barb on the tail tip. Clarimond, once again, had saved the life of Kurtis Stryker.

"Enough," rumbled the voice of Shao Khan. "You have proven your superior power and skill Nig'ia."

The creature, Nig'ia glared at the Chosen Ones spitefully and hissed out in a deep, raspy voice, "You will all die in thissss tournament, and the Emperor ssshall claim the souls of all of Earth Realm assss well assss your own, mortalsss!"

"We've heard that threat before," Johnny Cage said, shaking his head at the creature's boasting. The actor then smirked, "I haven't heard a lisp that bad since Reptile. You two really should go to a speech therapist!"

Sub-Zero barely contained a snort of laughter, while Serenity chuckled regally.

"Retire to your rooms, my Chosen Ones; you will need your rest for later," Rayden counseled his Chosen.

The others nodded in agreement and they each slowly drifted off, the guards leading them to their assigned rooms. Serenity stopped by the body of the fallen guard and kneeled gracefully, placing a hand on his chest. She chanted softly in ancient Lunarian and a soft silvery glow enveloped the hime and the guard. When the light vanished, the guard was completely healed and his mutations had vanished, leaving behind a somewhat handsome Human male. The hime-sama elegantly rose to her feet and turned to the astonished guard that had been assigned to her.

"I am ready to go to my room now," she said gently, Tranquility stepping up beside her. Her guard nodded jerkily and stumbled slightly as he led the hime and her twin to their assigned room.

"You saved my life again, Clarimond. Thank you." Stryker said to the cyber as they walked along side their guards to their assigned quarters.

"You are welcome, Sergeant Stryker." The cyber responded in its monotone before following its guard down a different hallway.

'_How strange for the machine that protects us to be so…Human._' Stryker silently mused as his guard led him to his room.

A stealthy shadow followed the Chosen with silent footsteps...

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity yawned as she stretched on the hard bunk of her small room. Sleeping with his back to her on the bunk across from her was Tranquility. She sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. It was amazing how much rest one could get if they weren't fighting Youma at three in the morning. Her sleep-loving twin was certainly taking advantage of that luxury as he rolled over with a soft snore on his bunk.

The tsuki-hime swung her legs off the bed and stood, all the while stretching. She pulled a thick black terry-cloth robe out of her sub-space and pulled it on. Yawning, she pushed the long braid she put her hair in before she went to sleep over her shoulder as she exited her room quietly so she wouldn't awaken her twin. Padding down the hallway quietly, she kept on guard for any hidden threats before entering the bathroom that the Chosen on this hall shared and looked around.

No one was present.

Smiling, she removed her robe, hanging it on a peg. She turned on the shower, eager to get a hot shower in before the bathroom rush and before the tournament. With her face in the water spray, the sound of the shower's roar drowned out all sound; even the sound of the door silently opening...

-

-

-

-

-

The shadow had come to take its own shower before the other Chosen Ones awakened and its eyes went wide as it caught sight of Serenity. Mentally cursing, the shadow closed the door softly and stalked down several corridors, finding a nice wall to bash its head in repeatedly and promptly doing so, cursing at itself in a multitude of languages, several of them long dead...

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity took care in rinsing her hair, hoping to not leave any shampoo/conditioner behind in her long silver locks. She frowned slightly as she thought of the sudden chill she had experienced while she showered. It was though she was in the very presence of Death itself...

-

-

-

-

-

The Chosen gathered once more in the dining hall for their breakfast. Clarimond once more surprised them by grabbing a small dinner plate and piling different types of foods on the plate, mostly carbohydrates. Once more the chin piece went up and thin slivers of food went through that slight opening and there were the slight sounds of chewing and swallowing. Several of Earth's Chosen stared in awe once more as the machine before them ingested it's 'meal'.

"It is recommended that you ingest your food requirements for this morning so that you will have your strength for the imminent battles." Clarimond suggested in its monotone.

Reminded of their purpose, those that had been staring seemed to agree with the cyber's advice as they began to chow down on their breakfasts in order to gain the energy they'd need for the battles looming ahead of them...


	5. Chapter 5: Let Mortal Kombat begin!

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Serenity and Tranquility get to know the Chosen Warriors of the Earth Realm...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

- 

-

-

-

CHAPTER FIVE: LET MORTAL KOMBAT BEGIN!

-

-

-

-

The Chosen made their way to the battle arenas, each mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming battles. As they passed through one particular corridor, Serenity, Clarimond, and Scorpious paused at a large dent/crack in the wall. Scorpious blinked and shrugged slightly before following the others. Serenity arched a regal brow and shook her head slightly, silently pondering what could have caused the destruction while the cyber scanned the damage and filed the mystery away to solve in its leisure. The _hime_ and the cyber then continued the walk to the arena. The shadowy figure followed them silently, pausing a moment to stare at the crack and rub its head...

Serenity had seen many things and met many powerful beings in her previous life; visiting OutWorld and meeting Emperor Shao Khan was one of her most vivid memories. When she began to regain her memories in this life, she had thought her first meeting with the Emperor of OutWorld and the diplomatic visit to OutWorld had been a nightmare - when she regained all of her memories, she was more than a little distressed to realize that those events actually did happen and took the aid of her twin to help calm her down...

-

-

FLASH BACK

-

-

Serenity looked over at her mother, wanting to get this diplomatic trip over with. The portal opened before them and the Elder Inner Sailor and Soldier Senshi stepped through the opened portal first with Queen Serenity and Serenity-hime following them and the young Soldier Senshi of Saturn following the pair like a shadow. As they emerged from the portal, the found themselves standing in a gloomy throne room. In the center of the throne room was a large dais. Sitting in the throne was a large figure in black leather armor and a silver and black skull mask. Glowing crimson eyes glowered at the new arrivals. The Elder Senshi fanned out in a protective semi-circle before the Queen and her Heir and the shadowy figure of the Prince of Saturn crouched down into a defensive stance.

"Greetings, Queen Serenity of the White Moon," rumbled the voice of the dark Emperor, "Am I correct in assuming that the lovely young woman beside you is Serenity-hime?"

"You are correct in your assumption, Emperor Khan. Are you aware why we are here?" Queen Serenity replied coolly.

The Emperor nodded his head, his crimson eyes never wavering from the slender form of Serenity-hime. The young hime hide an expression of revulsion and the Dosei no Ouji-sama (prince of Saturn) crept forward and placed his long black cloak on her shoulders, as though trying to safeguard her from the Emperor's gaze.

"Doomo, Saturn-kun," Serenity-hime whispered, using the term of address the Young Soldier Senshi used for one another.

The Ouji-sama nodded slightly and returned to the shadows, never taking his eyes from the Emperor.

"I am aware that you wish for your Alliance to be left out of the Mortal Kombat tournaments." The Emperor said.

Queen Serenity nodded slightly. "We of the Silver Alliance wish to remain completely neutral, only aiding those who are refugees and in dire need of assistance."

"You have spoken to the Elder Gods of this?" Shao Khan asked.

"We have. They are willing to give their acceptance to our proposal on one condition: You must be in total agreement with the proposal." The Queen replied, tilting her head slightly.

"You have given me a great deal to think about. I will give you my answer on the morrow. I offer you the hospitably of my fortress." Emperor Kahn stated.

"We thank you for your kindness and accept your offer, Emperor Khan." The Queen said, ignoring the startled looks from the Elder Inner Soldier Senshi and her daughter.

-

-

-

-

-

"Why are we still here, Kaa-chan?" Serenity-hime asked her mother.

"It would have been ill-mannered if we had declined his offer..." her mother stated before continuing through the mental link mother and daughter shared, **_That, and it would have been suspicious for us to show up later that night._**

Serenity-hime's eyes widened in realization as she replied mentally. **_Is that why Saturn-kun accompanied us? To sneak around?_**

**Hai, musume-chan_. Saturn-kun's abilities will allow him to retrieve classified information on Khan's warriors._** The Queen responded as she began to undo her buns and comb out her long silvery-lavender hair.

The mother and daughter gossiped together with the Elder Inner Sailor Senshi while the Sailor Senshi's Husbands stood guard. It did not take the Dosei no Ouji-sama long to find what he had been looking for.

**_Your Majesty, I have found that Khan has enslaved several species: Saurians, Centaurs, Shokans, Edenians, Nagains, and many I do not recognize. I have observed the Crown Princess of Edenia; she seems quite rebellious against her step-father._** came the quiet, dark voice of Saturn-kun in the minds of the Queen and Hime. **_Also, Khan seems to have plans for harming the _Hime-sama_. Keep your guards up around the _Hime-samaMinna-san**

**_Understood, Saturn-kun. We were planning on using guard shifts all night, just to be on the safe side._** Replied the mental voice of the Elder Soldier Senshi of Mars, King Ares the twelfth.

After the Ouji-sama returned from his reconnaissance, they were visited by one of Khan's servants, informing them that dinner would soon be ready. Serenity-hime helped her mother dress and redo her hair.

"I will inform the Emperor that you are not feeling well, _musume-chan_." The Queen said as she pulled a shawl around her shoulders.

**_Have one of the Senshi accompanying you to cast a spell to search for any poisons or drugs in your wine and meal_**. Serenity-hime warned.

"Sleep well my daughter." Queen Serenity said as she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. **_I will. Sleep well, Saturn-kun will watch over you._**

-

-

-

-

-

Not too long after her mother left for dinner, Serenity-hime found herself restless and unable to sleep. She rose from her bed and pulled on a thin silk robe over the matching nightgown. In near silence, she walked to her bedroom's balcony and looked at the landscape sprawling before her; she stifled a cry at what she saw. OutWorld was a dark, desolate nightmare: Smoke rose from the numerous fires that dotted the bleak landscape and there was no moon shining down from the overcast sky, with towering ruins jutted from the land -- the stench of decay was oppressive. Serenity-hime felt slender, yet strong hands pull her back into her bedroom and the balcony door slammed shut. Turning, she looked up at the shadowy figure of the Dosei no Ouji-sama...

-

-

END FLASH BACK

-

-

Serenity snapped out of her memories as she stepped out into the dim sunlight. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she and the other Chosen stepped into the arena's sidelines. On the sidelines were several fighters from Outworld, each warming up. The Chosen of Earth Realm spread out in a fan formation behind the hime-sama.

"Welcome, warriors, to Mortal Kombat. The matches will be decided by my Shadow Priests." Shao Khan told them before a man in long black robes handed the Emperor a scroll. "First match, Clarimond against Baraka."

Serenity turned to look at Rayden. "Clarimond is one of our protectors, why is it fighting!"

"I believe this is another of Khan's demonstrations; he's trying to show that our protectors are weak and possibly to try and destroy them while he can." Rayden growled.

The cyber stepped forward into the arena, waiting for its opponent to show himself. A bald, muscular mutant also stepped into the arena, stepping from the shadows of Khan's throne. The mutant looked at the cyber and peeled his lips back to reveal rows of fangs and clenched his fists; sharp looking blades of bone popped out of his forearms as he lowered into a fighting stance. Clarimond returned the stance and they both waited for...

"FIGHT!" Khan bellowed.

Without hesitation, the two fighters lunged at one another. Clarimond ducked beneath a swipe intended to take its head off and retaliated with a snap kick to Baraka's midsection, knocking the breath from him; the machine followed up with a brutal uppercut to the mutant's jaw, sending him flying backwards across the arena. As the mutant soared through the air, Clarimond dashed forward and leapt into the air with a perfect jump kick, sending the airborne mutant into the hard stone arena floor. It landed beside Baraka and brought one leg up, preparing to deliver a leg drop over the mutant's neck, killing the mutant and ending the match. Baraka, however, had other plans. He rapidly moved his legs, kicking the cyber's feet out from under it. With a loud thud, Clarimond struck the stone floor of the arena. Both Chosen swiftly rolled back into their respective fighting stances.

Once more they lunged at one another, only with Clarimond slamming its foot into Baraka's jaw, sending malformed fanged teeth flying. The mutant slammed into the ground with the cyber landing on its feet out of his reach.

"Analyze complete. Beginning download," the cyber stated.

"Huh?" Baraka grunted, holding his jaw as he forced himself to his feet.

"Download complete," Clarimond said as it lowered into a fighting stance exactly like Baraka's. It clenched its fists and with twin shik sounds, a blade of metal sprung from each forearm guard.

The mutant stepped backwards in surprise, allowing for the cyber to lunge forward. Baraka brought up one arm in an attempt to defend himself, only to find his arm was gone, severed by Clarimond's blades. The cyber slammed its foot into his jaw, sending the mutant flying backwards.

"FINISH HIM!" Shao Khan bellowed in disgust.

Clarimond strode forward without hesitation. Baraka forced himself to his feet, clutching the stump that remained of his arm; he hissed when he caught sight of the cyber coming towards him. With nothing to lose, the bald mutant preformed a Kamikaze attack; he lunged forward, driving the first right centimeters his remaining blade into the shoulder of Clarimond. The cyber responded by slicing Baraka's blade in half with it's own weapon and slashing the mutant across the abdomen, disemboweling him. His scream of pain was abruptly ended when Clarimond decapitated him; the mutant's head and body fell to the ground, leaving the cyber to stand victorious over his corpse. The machine withdrew its blades and idly pulled the remnants of Baraka's blade from its shoulder.

"Clarimond wins." Shao Khan said in disbelief.

The cyber turned and returned to the other Chosen of Earth Realm. It leaned against a wall and only a couple of fighters noticed that the fluid leaking from the cyber's shoulder was crimson...


	6. Chapter 6: The Warrior named Death

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHATER SUMMARY:** The shadowy figure is revealed to be a new Chosen, a ninja called Shi, who battles the OutWorld ninja Ermac.  
After the battle, Shao Khan allows for a recess for the Chosen where they adjourn to the Dining Hall and grab a quick bite to eat and they get to know each other better. In a hallway, Mileena, Jade, and the Guard Serenity healed earlier confront Kitana and Serenity.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

- 

-

-

-

-

CHAPTER SIX: THE WARRIOR NAMED DEATH

-

-

-

-

The Chosen of Earth Realm were apprehensive and waiting for Khan to call out the next match up. With their nerves on edge, thy watched anxiously as the shadow priest handed another scroll to the dark Emperor.

"Shi and Ermac." Khan announced after reading the scroll.

A ninja garbed in black and red stepped into the arena, his blood red eyes searching for his opponent. This was Ermac, a being made from the five souls of OutWorld's greatest warriors and considered one of the most fierce and powerful of Shao Khan's elite.

"Shi? Who or what is that?" Jax demanded as he scanned the sidelines for the other warrior.

"Shi means death in Japanese." Scorpious murmured, his golden eyed darting around searching for the mysterious warrior.

"Death? Someone is callin' themselves 'Death'?" Johnny asked in astonishment.

The shadows beside the actor seemed to come alive as a ninja garbed completely in black emerged. The shadowy ninja stepped past the Chosen and into the arena. In the dim light they could see that part of the shadow ninja's uniform was a dark imperial purple, not black as originally thought. The two ninja began to restlessly circle one another, each searching for the others weaknesses. After they completed their respective evaluations, each lowered into their individual fighting stances, awaiting the order to...

"FIGHT!" Shao Khan bellowed.

The shadowy ninja, which the Chosen now knew as 'Shi', back-flipped away from Ermac's opening sweep-kick attack. Shi gracefully landed on his feet and sprung forward, landing a high snap kick on Ermac's masked chin. The black and crimson-garbed ninja was sent staggering backwards as his opponent flipped forward, landing close to the reeling warrior of OutWorld. Sending a powerful elbow strike to the side of Ermac's head as he slammed a knee directly into the other ninja's lower abdomen, the shadowy ninja was swift in shoving the OutWorld Chosen back. Spinning suddenly, Shi delivered a spectacular roundhouse kick to his opponent's head. Ermac was sent sprawling onto the ground and lay there motionless.

"Finish him." Khan stated in disgust at his specially created warrior's failure.

Shi gingerly nudged the fallen ninja with his toe and received Ermac's foot in his gut for it. Grunting, Shi clutching his stomach as he stumbled backwards; Ermac moved his legs and like a spring, back on his feet, his eyes a smoldering crimson with rage. The dark-clad ninja lowered back into his fighting stance and blocked his opponent's low kick with his forearm, retaliating by his fist into Ermac's thigh and grasping the other ninja's leg, Shi swung the black and crimson-clad ninja around. After several quick spins, the shadowy ninja released his hold on and send the OutWorld ninja sailing across the arena.

Ermac hit a column with a sickening **thud** and slid down the cold marble lifelessly. Shi warily stalked over to Ermac and checked the fallen ninja's pulse; it was weak, but still there. Satisfied, the darkly-clad man gracefully rose to his feet and strode back to the center of the arena. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Khan. He was about to start tapping his sandaled foot impatiently when...

"...Shi wins." Khan stated, barely hiding his disappointment.

Shi smirked behind his mask and walked back into the shadows from whence he came.

"Whoa." Johnny said in awe, his jaw all but touching the floor. "I gotta know how he does that shadow trick…"

"A recess of a half hour is given so that the fighters may rest and recover," Khan announced before rising from his throne. The dark Emperor then stormed out of the arena.

The Chosen of Earth looked at one another and shrugged before they went back to the main hall to snack and rest.

-

-

-

-

-

Khan stormed into his quarters and threw a large chair across his sitting room. He stormed into his bedchamber and stared at the 'shrine' to Serenity-hime he had created. He reached up and gently stroked the cheek of a portrait done of the _hime-sama_ before Beryl's attack. Khan's crimson eyes hardened. '_He's back. Damn him, he'll take her away from me. No one touches what is mine and lives. I thought Beryl had destroyed him...he must have been reborn with my Serenity.'_ Khan thought seething as he stared at the destroyed face of the man in the portrait with Serenity-hime.

-

-

-

-

-

"You're damaged." Sub-Zero said to Clarimond, and before he could reach the cyber's damaged shoulder, it swiftly stepped away.

"My internal systems have already begun repairs to the damage." Was the machine's monotone reply.

"Too bad my sister isn't here," Sabra said thoughtfully, "She's a genius with machines and could probably repair you easily."

"The damage is nominal and can easily be repaired by my internal systems." Clarimond said curtly before turning on its heel and exiting the main hall, only pausing to grab a pear and an apple.

"I think you annoyed it," Sabra murmured thoughtfully before smacking the back of Sub-Zero's head, "Good going, nimrod!"

Sub-Zero rubbed the back of his head and glared at Sabra evilly, "Just you wait, woman, when the time comes in this tournament, I'll beat your ass."

"You can try, _baka_, but you won't be successful." Sabra smirked, "Fire melts ice, you better remember that!"

-

-

-

-

-

'_Children._ _That's what they are. So young... I'm one to talk. By their standards, I'm barely an adult out of this armor...'_ Clarimond thought to itself as it bit into the pear it had taken from the dinning hall. '_It's hard to think of myself without the armor. Almost as though the helmet the world see is what my visage truly appears to be. What would I be without this armor? Some pathetic Human in all probability, either dead or living on the streets...but…some Humans aren't pathetic. Those I am to watch over are strong, even though they don't wear armor like mine.'_

The cyber straightened from the wall it had been leaning against and its helmet reformed around a head of short brown hair and the visor slid home over a pair of emotionless hazel-green eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity and Kitana walked down the corridor, each telling the other of what had occurred since the destruction of the Silver Millennium.

"...after the attack from my so-called Senshi of Mars, I decided that I had been through enough and was going to leave with Tranquility. When I returned to my foster parent's house, I saw the invitation to participate in the tournament and decided to accept it." Serenity said.

"I'm glad you did. It was nice having a friend in a high place during the Silver Millennium so I could lead the Resistance movement without too much worry about the consequences." Kitana chuckled, "That and it was like having another sister."

The two princesses continued to walk and talk until they were stopped by the sight of Mileena and Jade standing side by side on the opposing end of the corridor. Kitana and Serenity were about to lower into their respective battle stances when the guard Serenity had healed yesterday came into view.

"Its all clear. Better hurry though, the guard shift lasts for five minutes minimum," the Guard warned, "I'll stay on look out." The guard walked back to the end of the corridor, watching for those loyal to Khan.

"What are you two up to?" Kitana growled as she brought out her pair of _tessen_, ready to defend herself and Serenity.


	7. Chapter 7: Lover’s Quarrel!

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The Guard returns to inform them the tournament is about to resume and Mileena informs Serenity of some terrifying news. As they return to the Arena, we see that among the audience is Serenity's adopted family as well as the Sailor Senshi.  
Fight 3: Serenity versus Endymion.  
Fight 4: Stryker versus Rain.  
After the two battles, the Chosen are once more allowed a recess and they assemble in the Dining Hall to snack and confer for battle plans. The Audience is allowed to enter the Dining Hall for a snack and Ami informs them that the Palace and Tournament existed even before the reign of Queen Serenity the first. When informed that some of the Chosen are of nonhuman origin, Makoto assumes they are Youma until Scorpious warns them to be careful whom they address as such. The Senshi reveal the hostility they hold for Rei as she mistakenly assumes that the Chosen Warrior Serenity is not Usagi. When Setsuna defends her Princess, Rei makes another comment, only to be interrupted by the Prince of Saturn!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

- 

-

-

-

-

CHAPTER SEVEN: LOVER'S QUARREL!

-

-

-

The sound of the guard coming back broke the group apart.

"The gong to re-start the fights is about to be sounded. You might want to get back to the arena before hand, or Khan might get suspicious," the guard warned.

"Thank you, Lucan." Mileena said.

The Guard, Lucan, nodded before he spoke, "You're welcome."

"Let's go kick ass, Ladies." Serenity said with a vicious grin.

'_It's good to have you back to normal, Serenity-hime,'_ Shi thought as he silently followed the four women back to the arena.

"Milady, there is something you must know about one of Khan's new fighters," Mileena cautioned.

"Which is?" Serenity asked.

"It's Prince Endymion. What might be worse, he's not brainwashed; he's serving Khan willingly, hoping to usurp him after the tournament. And...Serenity-hime, Endymion is Shao Khan's son," Mileena said with Jade nodding in confirmation.

Shi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from cursing out loud and giving his position away. Several expletives ran though his head in a multitude of dead languages. This was not a good day...

-

-

-

-

-

Hidoi Ikuko fanned herself with her program and frowned as the fighters came back to the arena. She wasn't sure why she and her husband had been brought here, but she had a feeling it had to do with those two demon children she and her husband had so generously taken in. Sitting beside his wife, Kenji sipped his beer while watching the assembled fighters. In several seats behind them sat The Inner Senshi, excluding Mars whom was sitting a few seats away from the Hidoi couple. In the row behind the Inners sat the Outer Senshi. Each individual had been invited as spectators to witness a martial arts tournament called Mortal Kombat. So far they had seen a mutated man killed by a robot and a ninja in black and dark purple beat the crap out of another ninja in black and red in less than five minutes.

Rei frowned to herself as a female fighter with silver hair done up in the royal hairstyle of the Moon Kingdom stepped into view. '_That can't be that baka Odango Amata... she hasn't klutzed out and started crying!'_ the dark-haired Senshi thought, not knowing that she was about to receive the surprise of her life...

-

-

-

-

-

Shao Khan took another scroll from his Shadow Priest and smiled cruelly at the Chosen of Earth Realm before announcing:

"Serenity versus Endymion."

Several jaws -- all the Senshi excluding Pluto -- dropped in the audience and Makoto and Haruka had to be held down so that they would not interfere in the battle about to take place.

Serenity stepped into the arena and casually flicked back a strand of silver hair, her silvery-blue eyes hard as the form of Endymion stepped into the arena. Gracefully she lowered into the fighting stance she and her twin had been instructed to use since they were old enough to walk, watching as Endymion lowered into a stance she recognized as one used by upper members of OutWorld's echelon.

"FIGHT!" Shao Khan bellowed.

Serenity back-flipped as Endymion hurled himself at her; she landed gracefully before propelling herself into the air, bringing her foot up and performing a perfect jump kick which slammed into his jaw. The son of Shao Khan was sent reeling as the _tsuki-hime_ landed on the arena's stone floor. Flowing elegantly, she preformed a handstand, rotating her hips and swinging her legs in a helicopter kick, striking Endymion in the torso and head several times before placing her feet back on solid ground. Leaping backwards into a defensive crouch, Serenity watched as Endymion struck the ground and snarl viciously as he pushed himself to his feet.

Serenity leapt forward once more and attempted another jump kick, only for Endymion to capture her leg, shift his weight to knock her off balance, and swing the _tsuki-hime_ around before releasing her. She was slammed into a column, the air whooshing from her lungs as she slid down the cold marble, much like Ermac from the previous bought. Gasping for breath as Endymion began to run towards her, Serenity regained the much needed oxygen as he moved into his attack, swiftly rolling out of the way of his slide kick. As she sprang to her feet, the _tsuki-hime_ let loose a snapping high kick to the OutWorld prince's jaw, sending him reeling.

Delivering a low sweep-kick, Serenity knocked Endymion down once more and raised a slender, muscular leg up, promptly performing a leg drop over his chest, cracking his ribs from the force of the blow. Back-flipping away from him as he forced himself to his feet, she spun elegantly the second her feet touched the arena floor and landed a brutal roundhouse kick across his jaw for his efforts. He collapsed to the stone floor and choked on his own blood. Serenity raised her doubled fists and slammed them down onto the back of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness.

Shao Khan stared at Serenity as the _tsuki-hime_ straightened up and looked at him defiantly. Crimson clashed with silvery-blue as the two glared at one another.

"Serenity wins." Khan snarled.

She smirked as he looked away and strode gracefully back to the other Chosen of Earth. Endymion was picked up by a couple of Khan's Shadow Priests and carried back inside for healing. Another Shadow Priest handed another scroll to Shao Khan and as he read it, his cruel smirk returned.

"Stryker versus Rain," Shao Khan announced.

A ninja in black and purplish-gray stepped into the arena. This was Rain, once a citizen of the Realm of Paradise and Peace, Edenia, forced into fighting for his people's conqueror to protect his Princess and comrades. Stryker nodded grimly and adjusted his fingerless gloves as he stepped into the arena with the ninja. Both men bowed to one another and lowered into their respective stances.

"FIGHT!"

Stryker and Rain lunged at one another and met in a flurry of punches and kicks. Rain's head snapped backwards as Stryker's high punch broke through his defenses and landed squarely on the ninja's masked chin. The ninja staggered briefly and the police officer leapt forward to take advantage of his opponent's weakness only to be meet by Rain's high kick. The human warrior was sent flying head over heels and landed hard on his stomach. He rolled out of the way of Rain's leg drop and pushed himself to his feet. Stryker's head snapped backwards as Rain let loose a barrage of high punches to the police officer's chin. The Chosen warrior of Earth hit the ground once more and Rain picked the police officer up by the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Stryker heard Rain mutter right before the ninja slammed his knee into his gut. Gasping for breath, the human tried to double over reflexively but was met by Rain's uppercut punch and sent flying backwards.

Stryker struck the ground and had what little breath in him whooshed out from his lungs and he struggled to breath.

"Finish him." Shao Khan declared.

Rain bowed his head, careful to keep his eyes downcast so that the Emperor and his lackeys would not see the hate and disgust in the Edenian warrior's dark eyes. He straightened up and strode over to the gasping Human. The Edenian raised his fist and slammed it down hard across Stryker's jaw, knocking the policeman out cold.

"Rain wins." Shao Khan declared in a frigid tone and Rain concealed a wince; the Emperor would not be pleased by the Edenian's merciful gesture to Stryker.

"An hour long recess is granted for the noon-time meal." Shao Khan announced.

"It doesn't feel like noon," Serenity said to Tranquility as Clarimond scooped Stryker up into a fireman's carry.

"Agreed," Magnus said from where he had been leaning against the wall. "But I am hungry, and so are the others. Let us grab a brief meal and rest in that time before we fight again."

"How long will this fighting last?" Kung Loa asked.

"A week at the least -- it can go on so long as a month. It varies on how long the bouts are – and that is determined by the skill of the warriors in the fights." Rayden answered as the Chosen of Earth walked out of the arena and into the dining hall, unaware of the trouble that would soon break out...

-

-

-

-

-

The Sailor Senshi walked into the dining hall, most of the Inners in awe of the ancient architecture and the wide variety of people. Discreetly, Ami brought out the Mercury computer and began scanning the room, recording most of what was in it.

"Amazing! The Mercury computer informs me that this Palace and Tournament existed even before the reign of Queen Serenity the first!" Ami exclaimed softly to her comrades. "And some of these fighters are not Human!"

"Youma?" Makoto asked as she tensed up, ready to Henshin and kick ass if needed.

"No," stated a dark baritone behind them.

Ami's computer began to beep frantically as they whirled around to see a towering, muscular man in a black and dark gold ninja's uniform. The man's gold eyes were narrowed as he glared at the beeping computer, then at them. They remembered seeing him in the box of Earth's Chosen, staying close to the shadows.

"Just because something is not a Human does not automatically make it a monster," the man stated. "And be careful what you say around most of these warriors, especially those of OutWorld or members of my family."

"Scorpious!" a red-haired woman called, "Hurry up and eat, brother! I hear that you might be in the next bout."

The man, Scorpious, turned and spoke to the woman, "I am on my way, Sabra." He looked at them once more. "Remember my words, Humans."

Scorpious strode away from the Senshi and towards a group of fighters.

"Of all the nerve!" Rei exclaimed in outrage of the man's rude and callous attitude.

"Shut up. And did we not say that you are to stay away from us, traitor!" snarled Haruka, who curled her hands into fists threateningly.

Rei stepped away and looked around franticly when she saw the _tsuki-hime_ in the group of fighters.

"It is Serenity!" Rei exclaimed. "I knew that Odango Amata couldn't be the true princess! And I bet that baka Shingo wasn't the real prince either!"

"The ones you insult are the Prince and Princess. You do not recognize them, Traitor." Setsuna said coldly, "Both were forced to hide their true appearance and personalities so that the enemy would never find us. The reason neither was not as graceful as in the past was because of the disguise and the fact that though though they were reborn on this planet, they were unused to the gravity."

"_Doomo_, Puu." A silvery voice said from behind the Sailor Senshi and there behind them stood the _tsuki-hime_ herself. Behind Serenity, in various defensive stances were Tranquility and several of the warriors of Earth, even the bruised and battered Stryker.

"How can she be the Princess when she attacked her Prince! She and Endymion---" Rei began.

"Were never engaged," stated the quiet and deadly voice of the Prince of Saturn.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion with the Senshi

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Setsuna and Hotaru confirm the identity of the Prince of Saturn while Magnus invites the Sailor Senshi (excluding Rei) to join them in their box. Scorpio and Serenity joke around, confusing theman's younger brother Scorpious As the group leaves Rei behind, she storms off and is pulled into an alleyway by Endymion. From his chambers, Shao Khan witnesses the reunion and comes up with a plan to increase the danger to the Chosen Warriors. Within the audience is an unknown figure, which watches the tournament in the row behind the Hidoi family.  
Fight 5: Scorpious versus Sheeva.  
Fight 6: Kabal versus Sektor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

- 

-

-

-

CHAPTER EIGHT: REUNION WITH THE SENSHI

-

-

-

The Sailor Senshi turned around in surprise to see the ninja clad in black and dark purple staring at them with seemingly soulless dark indigo blue eyes. Ami's computer once more began beeping franticly. Startled, the bluenette looked at her computer, her pale blue eyes widening at the information scrolling on the screen at a fast pace.

"Who are you to know if they were or were not!" Rei snarled.

"He is the Dosei no Ouji-sama, the Senshi of Death and Destruction, elder brother of Hotaru," Setsuna stated, "Nice to see you again, Kafir."

"I go by Shi now, Setsuna-san," the shadowy ninja replied as he bowed respectfully to the elder Senshi.

"Aniki!" Hotaru cried as she flung her arms around him, snuggling close to the familiar warmth of her elder brother whose face and voice kept her sane…even if they were only memories and dreams at the time.

The shadowy ninja smiled slightly behind his mask and rubbed the shoulders of his sister. "Ru-chan! You look to be the age I was during the Silver Millennium," Shi peered closely at Hotaru. "Looks like I'm going to use my scythe to keep all the possible suitors away, aren't I?"

"Aniki!" Hotaru squeaked as she blushed at her newfound older brother's protective streak.

"I've been using my Space Sword." Haruka reassured him with a deep laugh.

Shi turned his gaze to the Sailor Senshi of Uranus and bowed his head. "I thank you for that, Haruka-san."

"Meh, no problem," Haruka said with a shrug before grinning at the ninja before him; Outer Senshi tended to have an inate need to protect those they cared for, one that ran strong through the Sailor Senshi of Uranus.

"If you behave, I am certain you may stay in our box," Magnus said, tilting his head as he gazed at the Sailor Senshi with his blind, white eyes, "We have the room and we also have the best view...at least that's what Scorpio tells me."

"The very best view...especially when Serenity was fighting," Scorpio said with a mock lecherous grin as he waggled his eyebrows with faux suggestiveness at the _tsuki-hime_.

Serenity hit him on the shoulder playfully, "_Ecchi_!"

"Damn straight!" Scorpio quipped, causing some of the others to laugh.

"...I don't get it and I don't think I want to either..." Scorpious muttered, causing Sabra to snort with laughter.

"We better eat, we only have forty minutes left of the recess," Shi said.

The large group walked away, leaving a fuming Rei behind. She cursed silently and stormed away. When she was adjacent with a darkened hallway, the ebon-haired young woman was grabbed and pulled back into the hallway. Before she could struggle or shout for help, she was spun around to face Endymion.

"Hello, Koibito." Endymion said as he smirked down at her.

-

-

-

-

-

Shao Khan watched the reunion of the Sailor Senshi and Sereity from a scrying pool and scowled behind his mask. Shi would interfere with both of his dark plans. '_Serenity will be my bride and Scorpious will return to his rightful place as my Heir. And with them alongside me, I shall conquer all of the Realms, adding them to the vastness of OutWorld and no one, not the Sailor Senshi, the Soldier Senshi, nor the Chosen of any Realm will stop me!'_ Khan thought to himself, a smirk on his face. He turned away from the pool and walked back to bring the faux tournament back into session...and to alter the arena, leaving surprises for the fighters of Earth Realm...

-

-

-

-

-

The arena had been altered. There were more columns as well as arches low enough for someone to jump on and every other column which had lining the edges of the arena now sported vicious looking spikes. This would be a little more difficult then fighting as they had been doing on a large rectangular arena with plain stone columns lining the edges. Khan smirked down at them from his large throne and the Shadow Priest handed the dark Emperor a scroll.

"Scorpious versus Sheeva." Khan announced after he read the scroll.

"Good luck." Kung Lao whispered to Scorpious as Scorpio patted his younger brother on the back.

"Kick some ass, baby brother." Scorpio said loudly, causing the others to cheer. Scorpious nodded and with a mumbled prayer to whatever deities listening, walked away from his comrades and family.

Scorpious strode into the modified battle arena dressed completely in black; he had discarded his ceremonial uniform's dark yellow lapels, loincloth, and sash for stealth, speed, and precision. The only color on him was his dark yellow _tekko_ (hand covers) and _kyahan_ (shin guards). He was armed to the teeth with weaponry; _hira_ _shuriken_ and other various _shaken_ throwing blades were in the straps that criss-crossed his broad muscular chest and the bands that were on his large muscular biceps and powerful forearms. Strapped on his back was a sheathed katana and secured at the small of his back was a matching wakizashi, a smaller version (about 68 centimeters or 27 5/8 inches) of the katana on his back. Strapped to his muscular thighs were _bo_ _shuriken_ and tucked in his belt and hidden in sheaths on the inside of his forearms were _tanto-gata_ and _kunai_, small throwing knives used in a similar manner to the shuriken. A tight black hood hid his short, spiky black hair from view and a black mask cover his lower face, leaving only his gold eyes and obsidian eyebrows visible. He looked around and not seeing his opponent, began to perform a quick _kata_, allowing his weaponry and his clothing to settle so neither would not hamper him in battle.

The Sailor Senshi of Venus, Jupiter, and even Mercury felt their mouths go dry. The six foot five inch tall ninja before them was the epitome of deadly grace; before them was a man, not much older than they, who had, and will once more do what his very best skill seemed to be: kill.

"He'll generally use those weapons as a last resort. He prefers to fight without them, but he's going up against a Shokan and he will need any edge he can get," said Scorpio from where he was leaning against a wall, his form practically one with the shadows.

"Shokan?" Minako asked.

"Oh _Kami-sama_..." Ami whispered as she stared at her Mercury computer.

"Ami?" Makoto stared to ask her gentle friend in concern when there came several loud gasps of surprise from the audience.

"Holy shit," Haruka whispered and her lover didn't even bother to reprimand the Kaze-no-Senshi for the use of profanity.

Into the arena strode an almost seven-foot tall being, female in gender with four arms with three fingers adorning each hand. She was garbed in a crimson bodysuit type of garment that hugged her incredibly muscular frame. The creature's dark eyes ran over Scorpious's muscular form as though sizing the ninja up and a smirk appeared on her red painted lips. Her long black hair was pulled up into a tuft of hair at the top of her head. This was the Shokan warrior named Sheeva. Scorpious lowered into a deep fighting stance. Sheeva stretched all four of her arms and cracked her knuckles before popping her fingers in a manner similar to a pianist about to play the piano before she lowered into a fighting stance distinctive to her race. Tense, alert, both warriors awaited the order for the battle to commence, the order to...

"FIGHT!" Shao Khan bellowed.

Scorpious back-flipped up onto a low hanging arch, narrowly avoiding the female Shokan's flying tackle; he flipped off of the arch's ledge, twisting his body mid-air so that as he silently landed on his feet, he was facing Sheeva's back. The towering ninja flicked his wrists and released two of his _tanto-gata_, each throwing knife embedding deeply into the Shokan's back. Sheeva bellowed and attempted to pull the blades out, but found the _tanto-gata_ out of reach of all four of her hands. He lunged forward and swiftly pulled the two _tanto-gata_ out of the female Shokan's back, slamming his _tabi_ covered foot into her lower back and sending the Shokan stumbling forward.

He dropped down and, using a powerful sweep-kick, knocked her feet out from under her. Scorpious darted to her left as she stood and took a running leap at one of the new, spikeless columns, using it to rebound back at Sheeva with more strength and power. Swiftly he landed a powerful jump kick on her upper torso, sending the Shokan stumbling backwards. Sheeva bellowed once more and slammed her left set of arms into Scorpious's form, sending him flying across the arena like a rag doll. Coming to a skidding halt a few inches away from a large protruding spike, the ninja rolled to his feet and effortlessly climbed the spikeless column beside the column he had landed near.

Sheeva came charging at him and Scorpious, using the column to rebound off of, flew through the air over the Shokan's head. He twisted around mid-air and landed with a controlled skidding halt, only this time lowered in a crouch and not on his back. He sprang forward, propelling himself into the air and jump kicked Sheeva in between her shoulder blades, sending the Shokan female sailing forwards into the column he had been clinging to.

Swiftly the ninja grabbed hold of Sheeva's left lower arm and jerked her around to face him, promptly pelleting her with high punches, each connecting with her jaw. Sheeva responded with a knee to Scorpious's gut, sending the young ninja staggering backwards, gasping for breath; she slammed her right upper fist into his face and blood trickled from his nose, causing the fabric of his mask to stick to his face.

Sheeva's head snapped backwards from his high snap kick. Scorpious rapidly back-flipped out of the Shokan's range, not stopping until almost half of the arena separated them, hoping for a brief respite...

-

-

-

-

-

"What the hell is this place!" Kenji exclaimed, "And what the hell is that thing in that arena...for that manner, what did they do to the arena!"

"I don't know dear...nor do I know why the invitation said that that ungrateful brats we took in would be here. I haven't seen her anywhere." Ikuko exclaimed.

'Bakas_...you saw her fighting not but two matches ago, yet you are all too stupid to see that...'_ thought a brooding figure in the row behind the Hidoi couple.

-

-

-

-

-

Scorpious swiftly darted to the side, avoiding Sheeva's low kick and dropped down, delivering a sweep-kick; once more the female Shokan was knocked from her feet. Gracefully Scorpious rose to his feet and raised up a muscular leg, preparing to use a leg drop attack to disable his opponent. Sheeva, seeming to anticipate his attack, rolled out of the way right as Scorpious preformed the leg drop. Growling, the ninja stood and was met by the female's punch across his jaw; he instantly retaliated with a high crescent kick to Sheeva's chin, sending her staggering. Slamming his fist into her sternum brought the audible cracking bone as she gasped, leaning forward and clutching her chest, giving Scorpious access for a powerful roundhouse kick; Sheeva was sent spinning through the air. Backing up a couple steps, he dashed forward and leapt into the air, delivering an aerial spiral kick to Sheeva's jaw, taking the Shokan out of the air. Landing beside the female, Scorpious agilely flipped out of her range as she pushed herself to her feet.

"FINISH HER!" Shao Khan bellowed, pride for the boy he had chosen as his Heir thrumming through his veins. An excellent weapon he was…

The normally quiet ninja gave a blood-curdling battle scream and spun forward, delivering a powerful high roundhouse kick across Sheeva's jaw. The sound of the Shokan's jaw breaking echoed in the arena as she was sent flying and she hit the spikeless column behind her, slumped over, rendered unconscious -- and out of the tournament. The ninja stared at his handiwork to make certain she was truly down before raising a triumphant fist skyward.

"SCORPIOUS WINS!" Shao Khan roared. Several Shadow Priests came forwards and dragged the Shokan female from the arena.

Scorpious turned and strode from the arena, heading back to his fellow combatants.

"I knew you could do it!" Scorpio shouted as he pulled his baby brother into a hug.

"That's my baby boy! Did you see him out there?" Scorpion exclaimed, paternal pride in his spectral voice as he pulled he younger of his two sons in his arms despite the younger ninja's obvious discomfort of being touched.

"I know our Kaa-chan will love to hear this tale!" Magnus said with a chuckle.

"So will Carmen," laughed Sabra as she gave her twin a mischievous grin.

"I wonder who will be called forward next." Kung Lao said softly to Liu Kang and Rayden.

As if to answer the member of the order of the White Lotus, a Shadow Priest handed another scroll to the dark Emperor.

"Sektor versus Kabal." The Emperor proclaimed.

A cybernetic warrior in crimson and black stepped into the arena, as did a man in brown pants, black boots, black vest and grayish shirt. Covering his head was a black hood and respiration device.

"Kabal?" Johnny asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"A lesser warrior of Earth, former member of the Black Dragon," Magnus answered the actor grimly. "He wears that respirator so that he can live after what the Extermination Squads did to him."

"The Black Dragon!" Jax and Sonya exclaimed, both of their hands going to their respective hips, each excepting to find his/her firearm.

"He said 'former' member, guys." Stryker said from behind them.

The Chosen turned to see the police officer being supported by Clarimond.

"You were supposed to keep him in the infirmary, Clarimond," Sonya said disapprovingly.


	9. Chapter 9: Love in the air?

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The Chosen and Senshi relax together in the dining hall when Tranquility and Serenity find theie past has cuaght up with them...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER NINE: LOVE IN THE AIR?**

-

-

-

Serenity and Tranquility sat down at the dining hall table and the _tsuki-hime_ picked up a pear. She stared at it dully, wondering about the threat to the Earth Realm and numerous others. '_I saw how Shao Khan looked at Scorpious. He has plans for his great-grandson, plans that involve conquering the Realms and adding them to OutWorld...there was something else about the look that he gave Scorpious that made my blood run cold and my flesh crawl...almost as if he was physically attracted, sexually desired his own flesh and blood... Good thing Scorpious is completely oblivious to such things. Scorpion and the rest of that clan will protect him if need be, although from what I am sensing from Scorpious, it is as though a greater destiny lies deep within him, as does a power as great as my Cosmos form and Shi's Celestial form. I hope none of us need to use those forms; if we unleash our more powerful attacks, we could end up accidentally destroying not only this planet, but the entire Solar System as well!'_

"What's wrong, Serenity?" Asked Magnus as the blind warrior sat in the chair beside hers.

"I'm worried that this tournament is nothing more than a farce in order to lure us out for a larger attack." She replied as she nibbled on her pear. Beside her, Tranquility was shoveling food with enthusiasm, taking full advantage of the 'all you can eat' buffet. It was common fact during the Silver Millennium that getting between the fourth prince of the Moon and his food – most importantly his coffee – was a move considered suicidal; his twin had learned he wasn't worth talking to until the second cup of coffee in the morning because if she did, she'd only get gibberish.

Magnus picked up an orange and began removing its rind with a small _tanto-gata_. "My sister gave her Klan orders to be on constant readiness just incase Shao Khan did try to attack during the tournament. That is why my Mother and other Sisters, as well as the other Klan leaders are not present at the tournament."

"How many are in your Klan?" She asked.

"Almost forty active members, not including our students and the members we have spread across the Realms. Sabra's planning on asking Clarimond to join us after the tournament ends." Magnus replied.

"Students?" Serenity and Tranquility asked in perfect unison, each with an upraised brow.

"_Hai_. There are many young people out there with incredible Gifts, but no way to control them. We 'adopt' the Gifted and not only train them in the use of their abilities, but also the basics of any proper education." Magnus told her as he bite into the peeled orange.

"Its good your Klan watches out for them." Serenity said, with a smile; Tranquility grunted around his chopsticks.

"We don't want the forces of OutWorld or others like OutWorld to get to them and turn them against their Realm and be a threat." Sabra said as she sat on the other side of Serenity.

"But we also love them and care for them as though they are of our own flesh and blood." Scorpio stated as he sat in the seat opposite his elder brother.

"Where is Scorpious?" Magnus asked.

"With that female that has short blue hair. She insisted that she should treat his injuries." Scorpio replied with a shrug, "Rather determined for one so small."

"That's Ami, small and determined," Serenity said with a chuckle.

"But he wasn't even hurt; he only had a spilt lip." Magnus said with an upraised eyebrow.

"I think she likes him. That or she wants to get a scan of him with her computer," Tranquility snickered, receiving an elbow in the side from his twin. "Awwww come on, it's true! Be nice or I'll stop snooping!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Hold still!" Ami exclaimed as she tried to pull the facemask off of Scorpious's face.

"_Iie_!" Scorpious growled as he tilted his head back, the object Ami had been trying to reach darting out of her fingers' reach. "Wait for me to remove my weaponry, _Onna_. My blades make a scalpel look dull."

"If you insist..." Ami said with a sigh. "And I know that creature hit you in the lower abdomen."

"It's going to form a bruise, and that's it." Scorpious said to Ami as his long, agile fingers unbuckled the straps the criss-crossed his chest containing his _hira_ _shuriken_ and _shaken_ before he set them down on a side table beside one of the lounge's couches. Unstrapping the sheathes containing his _bo_ _shuriken_ from his thighs, he set them beside his other weapons on the table before doing likewise with the bands on his biceps and forearms. Removing his _tanto-gata_ and _kunai_, he set them beside his _bo_ _shuriken_, _hira shuriken_, and his _shaken_ throwing blades. He removed and set his _katana_ and _wakizashi_ beside the couch.

"That creature was incredibly strong and I want to make certain there are no internal injuries," the petite female insisted.

Scorpious sighed and removed his dark gold _tekko_ (hand covers) before he pulled the somewhat loose long-sleeved black turtleneck off, showing the black undershirt he wore underneath. Deep scars gouged the smooth tan flesh of his shoulders and biceps. He undid the small strings that held his undershirt together and pulled it open to where Ami could inspect the large, dark bruise from where the female Shokan had managed to land a blow on his muscular abdomen. Ami pushed at him to sit on the couch, and with a grumble, the ninja did so. She pulled up a small footstool and perched on it between the ninja's muscular legs, a slight blush appearing on her cheekbones as she noted the proximity of her body to his. Holding up the Mercury computer, she immediately began to scan for internal injuries as she gently probed the injury, forcing her mind off how strong and unconsciously sensual he was.

He sat there stoically as Ami poked the bruise, no expression of pain crossing his visage. The Mercury computer beeped as it completed its scan.

"Good news, you don't have any internal injuries." Ami informed him and Scorpious had to restrain his urge to give her a 'no shit' look. The Mercurian reached out and pulled his facemask down, the tight black hood sliding back off his head at the same moment.

Ami felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Scorpious's visage. He jaw was squared and his mouth was sensual with its narrowly tapered upper lip and fuller bottom lip, while his nose was slightly hawkish and had the appearance of being broken several times and his cheekbones where high and sharp, almost blade-like in appearance. '_By _Kami-sama_, he's gorgeous!'_ Ami thought.

"What's wrong? My lip is only split, not torn off," Scorpious asked, his ebon brows knitting over the bridge of his nose in a frown of annoyance.

Ami blinked and blushed as she saw he was correct; his lower lip was slightly swollen from where Sheeva had split his lip. "_Gomen_ _ne_."

"Its all right." He sighed as she brought out a cotton ball and applied some peroxide to it.

"This may sting." She warned him.

"Been through worse," came the ninja's cryptic response.

She nodded her head and gently rubbed the cotton ball against his lower lip, washing away a greenish-orange substance that had the coppery scent of blood...

-

-

-

-

-

Rei grinned as she listened top her lover's plans of conquest.

"You are as intelligent as you are handsome, _Itooshi_!" Rei cooed as she stroked Endymion's cheek with her long, crimson painted nails.

"Soon we shall rule over all of OutWorld and conquer other Realms, adding them to our Empire. All we must do is kill my family so that none of them can challenge me for my throne."

"Agreed! When should we set out plans into action?" She asked, tilting her head, allowing her long ebon hair to fall seductively across her pale shoulder and bosom.

"Soon, _koi_, soon," he promised before crushing her lips with his in a passionate kiss to seal their plans...

-

-

-

-

-

Clarimond leaned against a column, watching as Stryker lifted weights. The policeman could no longer participate in the tournament, but that didn't mean he was going to slack off in his training.

'_Organic he may be, but he is strong...'_ Clarimond thought to itself. '_I wonder if they know I am not a mere machine. Serenity and Tranquility suspect; so do Magnus and Rayden for that matter. I cannot help but wonder what the other Chosen will do when they discover for the first time that I am more than a machine...'_

-

-

-

-

-

Hotaru leaned backwards in her seat as she sipped her grape juice. She was glad Serenity-hime was cheering up in the presence of Earth Realm's Chosen warriors. Scorpio, for instance, seemed to have made it his mission to make the _tsuki-hime_ laugh. The generally cold ninja warrior was being charming towards Serenity-hime and the Sailor Senshi of Venus and Jupiter.

"You have to promise me that you will be careful in the next round of the tournament." Scorpio informed to the Chosen, "Some of Khan's more skilled warriors have been hiding in the shadows, like Sektor. The cyber warriors are a threat and we have to always be on out guard -- not all of them are programmed to protect us like Clarimond."

"Maybe we could reprogram them if we could get a hold of them," Serenity said; beside her Tranquility made a noise of agreement as he ate his rice.

"If Carmen was here, we'd do just that; she's a genius with biomechanics." Scorpio sighed with a slight grimace. "But she's at Mugen right now."

"Khan-Hashabi Carmen!" Michiru exclaimed, with Haruka and Hotaru's jaws dropping open.

"Hai," Magnus said with both eyebrows upraised. "You know her?"

"She's the one that always ties with Ami in all those exams!" Michiru informed him.

Serenity chuckled slightly before bursting out into full-blown galls of laughter.

"You alright, Koneko?" Haruka asked.

"Oh the irony!" Serenity giggled. "Our allies' little sister is Ami-chan's biggest intellectual rival! And Ami's not here to hear it!"

Scorpio snorted with laughter as he shook his head while the others snickered. Tranquility quirked a brow as he tried to muffle his laughter; instead he snorted quietly.

"I am certain when this tournament is over with, the two will be glad to meet face-to-face." Scorpion said.

"Oh lord, I can hear them talking in the languages of geniuses." Minako giggled.

"Better pack a sleeping bag, _minna-chan_, because we'll need them!" Scorpio sighed dramatically.

The group burst out into laughter once more...

-

-

-

-

-

Ikuko and Kenji finished their snacks and were getting ready to leave the dining hall when a familiar laugh echoed through the room. '_I know that laugh! Its that damn bitch Usagi's!'_ Ikuko thought as she and her husband turned to see the source of the laughter. A group of fighters sat at a large table not too far away from the Hidoi couple. Among those fighters sat the silver haired fighter named Serenity; her hairstyle was the same as Usagi's. One of the male fighters said something that caused her to laugh again and they knew, without a doubt, that girl was Usagi!

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity laughed at Scorpio's mock flirtations and shook her head.


	10. Chapter 10: Fight!

**MORTAL KOMBAT: QUEST FOR THE MOON **

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Mortal Kombat, blah blah blah yadda yadda blah...

**SUMMARY:** Usagi and Shingo leave their abusive foster family after a fierce argument with Sailor Mars to compete in an ancient and mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat.

**CHATER SUMMARY:** The tension strengthens as the tournament continues, the fights becoming far more personal then several of the warriors would like…

Fight 7: Kitana versus Mileena.

Fight 8: Sabra versus Smoke.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm not very fond of Rei/Sailor Mars nor Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen. I have aged Shingo to be Usagi's twin brother instead of her younger one and they live with people they believe to be their foster parents; they are aware the couple is not their biological parents. Unlike with Sektor, I call Smoke 'he' since he never lost his sense of self (which includes gender) when he was automated.

"Speech."

'_Thoughts._'

_**Telepathy**_

**WARNINGS:** Angst, sexual situation, extreme language, and violence.

**RATING:** PG-13 to R

**GENRE:** Action & Adventure/Martial Arts/Supernatural

**ARCHIVE:** ask, and ye shall receive (more than likely)

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER 10: FIGHT!**

-

-

Mileena and Kitana strode into the battle arena, their gazes locked and their minds speaking with one another.

**_Shall we give them a pretty dance to look at, sister?_** Mileena asked Kitana, a tinge of worry seeping through the bravado in her mental voice.

**_Of course. To Khan and the others it will appear that we are fighting as enemies when we are actually not, like it has done for so long._** Kitana replied as she lowered into her battle stance, her closed _tessan_ loosely clasped in her gloved hands.

**_ Hopefully, this entire ordeal will be over soon..._** Mileena said as she lowered into her fighting stance her both of her _sai_ up in a defensive stance.

"FIGHT!" Shao Khan bellowed.

The 'twins' lunged at one another, their respective weapons glittering in the dim sunlight. Mileena captured one of Kitana's closed _tessan_ with the pronged blades of her _sai_, and received a punch in her lower abdomen for the effort. Mileena grunted and twisted her _sai_, causing Kitana to flip head over heels. The blue clad warrior landed heavily on her back, the air whooshing from her lungs. Kitana slammed her booted foot into Mileena's lower abs, causing the crimson clad woman to release the _tessan _and stagger backwards. Swiftly moving her legs, Kitana rolled into a defensive stance, her _tessan_ held before her. The crimson clad woman charged forward, her _sai_ lowered, as though ready to skewer Kitana.

Kitana swiftly darted to the side, lashing out with a sidekick to Mileena's ribs as the crimson clad warrior of OutWorld passed her by. Mileena grunted as she staggered and clutched her side. The two warrior women spun to face one another.

**_Go for a double knockout?_** Mileena queried.

**_Yes. Strike...NOW!_** Kitana replied as she and Mileena lunged at one another in unison.

A blue clad fist struck a crimson clad chin the same second a crimson clad fist struck a blue clad chin. The 'twins' staggered backwards, swaying on their feet. The spectators and fellow combatants leaned forward, eager to see who would remain standing. Mileena and Kitana's eyes rolled back in their heads simultaneously and their bodies struck the arena floor in perfect unison.

"Double Knockout! The battle is a draw!" Shao Khan declared, disappointed his rebellious 'daughter' wouldn't be disciplined by her clone.

From both sides of the arena came a man -- from the side of Outworld came the ninja Ermac and from the side of Earth came Lui Kang. They eyed each other warily as each scooped up a woman in his arms. When the two unconscious combatants were removed from the arena, the Shadow Priest handed another scroll to Shao Khan.

"Sabra versus Smoke."

Sub-Zero paled as the fiery warrior began to step forward. In a motion unlike himself, he caught her bicep and pulled her to him as he urgently spoke, "Please, don't destroy him... he is my friend, my other brother, is trapped in that metal body!"

"I will do my best not to, however, I will not be in control of his self-destruct mechanism," she replied with a gentleness that surprised him as she carefully removed his hand and stepped into the battle arena.

"Thank you, Sabra," he whispered and the crimson haired woman turned her head and she nodded slightly, acknowledging that she had heard him. Perhaps the woman wasn't all **that** bad…

The Sa'hill warrior and the Lin Kuei cyber stared one another down from their respective battle stances, awaiting the order to...

"FIGHT!" Shao Khan bellowed.

Smoke lunged for Sabra, who leapt into the air and flipped over the cyber's head. She twisted mid-air so that when she landed on her feet she would be facing Smoke's back. The cyber ninja spun around with a high round house kick, which Sabra darted beneath and slammed a burning fist into the armor of Smoke's lower abdomen. He retaliated with a right hook across her jaw, of which a normal Human's jaw would have been shattered. She grunted and with a snarl, grabbed hold of the cyber's upper torso armor and with a surprising strength, sent the cyber flying through the air, until he landed on his back armor plates half an arena length away from the furious Sa'hill GrandMistress.

"I have battled the forces of OutWorld since puberty, you mindless machine! Do you honestly think you pose a threat to me!" Sabra bellowed as she stormed over to the cyber, who kicked back up to his feet. '_Come on, Smoke, Subbie tells me that you're still in that machine, that you are still in control. Prove it, Smoke, prove it and maybe Carmen can help you.'_

The cyber made a sound similar to a growl and tackled the human.

"I am no mindless machine, woman!" the cyber said in a low tone, "No one controls me!"

"Then why do you serve Shao Khan? Sub-Zero fears for your existence, Smoke. Let him help you, help save your humanity." Sabra said before placing her booted feet on his lower abdomen and shoved him off of her. She kicked back up to her feet and watched as Smoke slowly shoved himself to his feet.

She lowered into a battle stance, awaiting the Cyber's attack. He made no motion to attack, instead staring at her with his optic sensors for a long, tense moment…

"You're right..." Smoke admitted.

The cyber turned to face Shao Khan and raised up one hand to him; he brought up the middle of his metallic digits and flipped him off. The Dark Emperor's jaw touched the floor as the cyber turned and walked out of the arena, heading for Sub-Zero.

The cyber paused before the Ice Ninja and hesitated before speaking. "The female says you can help me. Can you?"

"Not alone. I'll need the help of her sister, Carmen... but most importantly, I'll need your help as well...brother." Sub-Zero said.

The cyber tilted his head and seemed to smile as he spoke, "Gladly...brother."

Sabra grinned behind her ebony mask as she turned to face the astonished forces of OutWorld. "After all of the souls you have stolen, Shao Khan, you have yet to learn that the love between family members is too strong to be conquered."

Shao Khan's jaw clenched as he announced, "Smoke has forfeited the match, Sabra wins by default. A thirty minute break is allowed to the combatants."

The dark Emperor stood, and shoving people out of his way, stormed back to his quarters, cursing all the while...


End file.
